


Nathaniel's Plague

by itchstork



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: F/M, Stalker Nath AU, This is rated M for the time being but it's a very strong M if you catch my drift
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22074937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itchstork/pseuds/itchstork
Summary: Nathaniel finds himself deeper and deeper in the pit of an unhealthy obsession with Lynn Darcy.
Relationships: Candy/Nathaniel (My Candy Love)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	1. The Plague

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first fic in quite a long time, and I must say, it’s been quite a fun one to write. I want to state on the record that this story doesn’t really follow the current canon of MCL:UL. The cartel situation Nathaniel got himself into is super dumb and I hate it, so it doesn’t exist here. He’s just an asshole. I hope you enjoy it!

He had been sick ever since high school; a product of a sour youth and a kind soul melting together in a delicious mixture that took over his entire life. It wracked his body day in and out, coursing through his veins like a deadly virus. Every morning he woke up sick as a dog, with an incurable heat pulsing through his body. What could this illness be? Love, in the most unhealthy degree.  
Nathaniel fell in love with Lynn Darcy shortly after she began attending Sweet Amoris High School in their senior year together. She was the light to his dark days, aiding him in forgetting about his unforgiving home life, even if just for a few hours. At first, it was just a crush, until it spiraled out of control and became something worse and much more starved and repressed.  
The first sign of infection began when Nathaniel learned of Lynn going out with his schoolmate and nemesis, Castiel. Before this, it was just puppy love. A harmless little crush on a beautiful girl. He pretended to be happy for them, feigning support when necessary until he could fall apart on his own time. It was too much for him to bear, imagining his heaven-sent goddess with the fiery red asshole of hell. It was at this point that he began to imagine scenarios of stealing her away from him, sometimes literally, and masturbating to the thought of taking her in an alleyway or empty classroom. Oh, how his flesh burned at the thought of making her eyes roll back in her head, the surrounding area swamped in the sticky scent of her intoxicating perfume.  
Throughout the rest of high school, he developed an unhealthy relationship with himself and an idea of Lynn that might not have even been there. Everything was about Lynn, Lynn, Lynn. In the mornings, early before school, he would masturbate to the thought of her ass raised in front of him as he fucked her doggy-style. In the daytime during school, his stiff and painful erection would press against his pants as she sat in front of him during English class, while imagining how her juices must taste. In the evenings, he would masturbate again, wanting to kiss her hard, bite her lips, and ram his stiff cock inside her again and again until she cried from ecstasy.  
His world shattered after graduation, when he learned of her leaving town. They had never been on ill terms, the two of them, but for some reason, he found himself so disgusted. How could she leave him? Why would she ever want to leave? Nathaniel had his own place at this point, she could stay with him if she wanted to...oh, wouldn’t that be wonderful; the heady taste of her body quenching his thirst every night… But it was over, done. She was gone almost as soon as she told him her family was leaving.  
From that moment on, Nathaniel changed. He was bitter and mean, snarky and unappealing, of course, that was to people who bothered to share more than a couple of sentences with him. He found a rather odd comfort in filling the emotional void with completely destroying any girl he took home from the bar. There were never any complaints from Nathaniel’s sexual partners, as they were too busy writhing in pleasure underneath him to learn of his dreadful personality. And he was always on top. Always.  
It was how he liked to assert his control in a world where his true love was taken away from him. Only once had a girl tried to straddle him, and it was her mistake. There was no time in between the moment she attempted to top him and the next where he whirled her around, tightly gripping her hands behind her back and senselessly pounding into her until they both orgasmed. There was a routine pattern he would follow in every little sexual tryst he had: seduce a girl who looked even somewhat like Lynn, go back to her place (never his), fuck her until her head spun with stars, and leave immediately after. This routine of his was working out fine until his world changed for a second time.  
Lynn Darcy was standing only ten feet away from him in the Snake Room. She looked a little different, she lost the baby fat in her face and her hair was styled in soft layers that draped down over her collar bones, but she was just as beautiful as the day she left him alone in this godforsaken town. His heart melted at the sight of her and he was suddenly overflowing with years of pent up emotions that suddenly came roaring back into him all at once. However, he could not risk jeopardizing his cool facade. He would have to play this smart.  
“Well, look who it is,” his deep voice purred as he stepped behind her. Highschool memories drifted back to him as he inhaled her scent. Her perfume was still the same as before, and it made him dizzy with lust. Lynn turned around to face the stranger behind her and she gasped with delight. “Oh, Nathaniel!” she exclaimed, hurrying to wrap her arms around him. Nathaniel stiffened at this, not knowing how to react. The hug lasted only a few moments before she drew away, but he felt soft and at home, wanting desperately to take her in his arms and kiss her deeply, to tell her how lost he had been all these years she was away. But he didn’t.  
Instead, he chuckled. “I thought you went and vamoosed for good. What are you doing here?” The answer he received was an annoying click of the tongue by the figure in purple and black next to her. He hadn’t even bothered to acknowledge Rosalya’s presence, but there she was, ruining everything. “She’s with me, get lost. She’s not going home with you.” Nathaniel could feel his blood boiling. He wanted to put his hand in her face and shove her away so that he and Lynn could be alone, but he couldn’t do that. “Rosalya, don’t be mean...I’m very happy to see you again, Nath. I’m back in town to finish my degree at Anteros. The university I was at before didn’t have the program I wanted to major in, so, I’m back in familiar waters,” she said, finishing with an awkward laugh.  
He knew Lynn was no idiot, she was well equipped to sense the tension in the air. He didn’t want to make her uncomfortable, not at all. He wanted to lift her off the ground and sing “my goddess is back” until his throat became raw, but now wasn’t the time for that. “I’m glad to hear it,” Nathaniel replied in a husky tone. “My number is still the same, text me if you want to catch up sometime.” Lynn smiled at his offer and nodded her head. “I will,” she said. Her words were like silver clouds that puffed out from her mouth, floating up into the air and swirling around his head. He was dizzy with love. When he began to walk away, he had to stop himself from throwing Rosalya out the window after hearing her say “Don’t you dare text him.”


	2. The Itch

As time went on, Nathaniel continued to wait for Lynn’s text message. He would check his phone every morning as soon as he woke up and every fifteen minutes or so after that. Weeks passed and he heard nothing from her. He was beginning to feel frantic and isolated. In lieu of pursuing those vaguely similar lookalikes at the bar, Nathaniel stayed home, checking and checking and checking his phone. This proved to be a problem for him since the temporary void filling was replaced with nothing at all.   
She had promised to text him. She promised to. Why wasn’t she texting? He hadn’t showered in days, yet he kept telling himself that he would clean up as soon as she contacted him, surely to go out on a simple date, a friendly date. He had, however, masturbated quite a bit. The sight of her alone awoke a new wave of intense desire that he thought he lost years ago. On the night he saw her again after five years of being apart, his stream of cum shot up so far that it reached the middle of his chest. God, was he in deep.   
Instead of finding himself in the middle of another self-pleasuring session, Nathaniel mustered the courage to go out and find out just exactly why she wasn’t contacting him. It became an unbearable itch to him, wondering why she had yet to contact him. He knew she was active on Facebook, her account wasn’t private and she was updating almost daily with new pictures around town, with friends and at that shitty little cafe that took over the old one. Plus, he was running out of lotion.   
In a nervous tick, one he hadn’t found himself doing for a long time, he began biting his nails. Was this the best decision to do, really? Yes, of course it was. She owed him an explanation for avoiding him even though they have amazing chemistry. In a flash, Nathaniel put on his coat and pushed his greasy hair up and out of his face, covering it with a beanie. He gave Blanche a couple of pets before taking his keys and locking the door behind him.   
* * *  
Stepping outside of the convenience store with his newly purchased lotion, Nathaniel checked his phone again. Nothing. With a huff, he opened Facebook on his browser and reloaded Lynn’s page. He jolted a bit when he saw there was a recent entry from three minutes ago with a picture of the bridge in the park. Nathaniel’s breathing quickened pace. She must still be there, right? It’s not too far away, he should go check. Without another thought, Nathaniel took off for the park.  
Nathaniel was in no way out of shape, but he ran so fast that his breath was ragged and short. His heart was thumping so loud that it might pop out of his chest because he knew, he knew that she was still there. All of a sudden, he stopped breathing. There she was. Nathaniel pressed himself up against the wrought iron fence surrounding the park and gripped the bars in front of him so hard that his knuckles turned white. There she was with...some jackass in an ugly green shirt.   
They sat together, laughing, prodding each other with fingers every now and then to evoke a shriek of delight. Nathaniel’s stomach was doing flip-flops in anger, jealousy, nervousness, and happiness. She looked so beautiful with her face lit up in laughter, but he was angry that it wasn’t for him and jealous that it was for someone else. This fucker. This absolute waste of DNA. He wanted to go over and kick the living daylight out of him, to strangle him, tell him that Lynn was his and his alone. The corner of his mouth twitched in annoyance.  
Gingerly, Nathaniel peered around the rest of the park. No one else was around and it was beginning to get dark out. He looked behind him, no one there either. No one walking down the streets. He wrung the iron in front of him when the lotion in his plastic bag made a soft thud against the bar. Yes, that was something he could do. He could hide in the bushes since it was getting dark out, no one would see him. Nathaniel began chewing his bottom lip, weighing his options.   
Soon after, his lustful temptations won him over and he took the lotion out of the plastic bag, balling it up in his fist and sticking it in his coat pocket. As stealthily as he could manage, Nathaniel crept in past the open gates and side-stepped his way into the bushes. It was surprisingly spacious inside the greenery; the bushes branched out in such a way that light still drifted in, but looked mostly solid from the outside. He had a perfect view of Lynn, only Lynn.   
With shaky breaths Nathaniel set the bottle of lotion down on the ground, kneeling alongside it. He slowly undid the button and zipper to his jeans to avoid making any noise and pulled down his boxers to reveal his erection, which was already jutting out tremendously. The cool air around him enveloped his body and he trembled with delight, feeling his erection pulse out in the open. Nathaniel softly pumped some of the lotion into his hand and began working himself, watching Lynn’s chestnut brown hair sway gently in the autumn air. She was perfection.   
Those pillowy lips, her ample breasts, her white neck, oh, how they tortured him so. Before long, Nathaniel found himself shaking and gritting his teeth. What tipped the scales for him was when he made the slightest noise and Lynn looked over in his direction with those limpid pools of jade she had for eyes. He quickly covered his mouth with his hand and bit into the meat of his palm, shaking as his body rocked with orgasm. She looked at him while he was masturbating to her, Jesus what a turn on. As the final pearly beads of cum dripped from his still-hard erection, Nathaniel quickly shook them off and wiped the remainder away with his finger, then transferring it to a nearby leaf. He picked up the bottle of lotion and placed it into the deep side pocket of his coat and looked down towards his feet.   
There was a pool of semen lying freely in the dirt. Nathaniel tried scuffing some additional dirt on top of it to try and hide the evidence, but it still looked wet. “Hyun, hold on, I want to go check something out…” Nathaniel’s eyes shot back up in horror as he quickly began stuffing his cock back into his pants and zipping them up. He frantically looked around, trying to find a place to escape to, but there was no way out, save for the same way he came in, and Lynn was walking right towards it. He drummed his fingers on his thighs and shook his shoulders out, turning away from the entrance, prepared to don his cool facade.   
He heard her enter. The rustle of the leaves wasn’t as quiet as he had managed before, but he pretended not to notice. A shiver ran up his spine as he heard her silvery voice snake around him. “Nathaniel, is that you? What are you doing here?” He turned around nonchalantly and held up his cellphone. “Nature watching.”


	3. The Coffee

After Nathaniel had come home from the park, he found himself jittering with excitement. She looked at him, she talked to him, she was within ten feet of him! It was as if all the anger and exasperation of her ignoring him melted away with the warmth of her soft lips curling into a delicate smile. Where she walked, flowers grew. Where she spoke, the air glittered. Nathaniel hurried into his bedroom and slapped his hands over his face, proceeding to dive into his bed.   
He let out a squeal through his nostrils and began kicking his feet. She talked to me, she talked to me, she talked to me, echoed into his head at full volume. How in the world could he stay mad when she was here, she was in the same town as him, ready for the romancing! Nathaniel sat up suddenly, frowning. That’s right, she is ready to be romanced...which is why she must have been with that guy at the park. All at once, the anger came back.   
He stomped around his room, kicked papers around and gripped his hair tightly by the roots, clenching his teeth. No! This was not how this was supposed to go at all! In a fit of rage, he smacked a small pile of books resting on his desk onto the ground. Blanche was startled by this and skittered away in fear, which forced some guilt into him. He looked down at the books on the floor and his eyes gleamed. The detectives in his stories were always tailing the suspect to find out what was really going on...and he did just that. 

Bright and early the next morning, Nathaniel bathed himself, enjoyed his morning ritual masturbation (this time, the subject was Lynn catching him at the park and finishing him off with her mouth), and dressed for school. The best way to garner Lynn’s attention was to be where she was, and that was at university of course. It would do him no good if he were to keep slumming it in his apartment. However, in his excitement, Nathaniel found himself with over an hour before his first class.   
He pursed his lips looking at the clock and then swerved his line of sight down to his feet. Blanche was rubbing up against his leg and he knelt down to scoop her up. “Hey sweetie,” he cooed, holding her like a baby while gently petting her head with his free hand. “Daddy’s going out to school today to bring you home a mommy. Won’t that be nice?” He could almost swear that Blanche was giving him a look of disapproval, but he chalked that up to his imagination. “It sure will be, yes.” He nuzzled her soft head with his nose before giving her a quick peck in the same spot.   
Nathaniel set her down and brushed off the white cat hairs from his dark coat. Very suddenly, coffee came into his mind. It would be very smooth for him to order her coffee and strike up a conversation. Isn’t that how many people get trapped in conversation, seeing someone at a restaurant? Yes, perfect. The only issue was timing.  
Nathaniel had trudged over to the campus coffee shop, almost being knocked over by the wind on that blustery day. The wind whipped around him, amplified by the nearby alley’s alignment between the two buildings. Finding the sanctuary of the coffee shop, he slipped inside with the wind slamming the door shut behind him. He began to dust himself off before realizing that he was the only person in the entire place.   
Nathaniel shrugged. “No line I guess,” he murmured under his breath as he walked forward to the counter where he could hear metal bowls clinking. With a rude knock on the counter, he spoke out to the attendant. “Hey, I’m trying to get some coffee here.” A voice replied, “Just one minute, I’ll be right there!” The voice was sweet and sincere, but what matched it turned Nathaniel’s stomach. The guy Lynn was with at the park emerged from the back room.  
He dug his nails into his palm as the young man met him at the register. “What can I get you today?” he asked with a smile. His nametag read Hyun, which Nathaniel checked into his memory for later use. With a forced and plastic smile, he replied, “Can I get two coffees, please? One black, one French vanilla latte.” Hyun went right to work behind the counter and soon produced two paper cups on the counter.   
“Anything else I can get for you today?”   
“No.”   
“Very well, that will be $8.24.”  
“Fine.”   
Nathaniel’s acting was fading rapidly and he could tell he was in no mood to keep it up. He paid and left, taking the coffees with him. While walking towards the main campus, he saw a familiar face. Amber was coming his way, with her hair tightly bound in a bun. She must not be enjoying the wind either. “Hey,” he said. “Hey,” she replied. “Why do you have two drinks?” Nathaniel looked down at his hands. “One was a freebie. Want it?” Amber shook her head no, as he knew she would. “Too many calories, I bet. Need to watch my figure for an upcoming shoot.” Nathaniel rolled his eyes. “I always think you take this modeling shit too seriously.”   
“You stay out of my business and I stay out of yours. I have to go, my class is about to start. I’ll see you later, okay?” They both said their goodbyes and Nathaniel continued on until he was stopped once more. “Oh, Nath, I forgot to tell you. Lynn is back in town, have you seen her around campus yet?” He felt his heart twinge. “Oh...yeah, maybe once or twice. It’s nice to have someone from high school back around again.” Amber smiled knowingly in reply and kept moving.   
Nathaniel entered the central building and began looking around. He didn’t see her sitting on the benches, but he thought he might take a stab at the auditorium rooms. The first one was a bust, but miraculously, she was in the second one alone. His cheeks warmed with a boyish smile and he went in. She didn’t notice him until he stood next to her. The proximity of her head to his groin fired up some thoughts, but he shoved them away for now.   
“What are the odds you invite me to sit down?” he flirted with a facade of coolness. His knees were shaking. “Oh, hey Nath! Yeah, please, take a seat,” she said, scooting down one chair. He took her offer graciously and set the coffees down on the table in front of him. “Why are you here so early?” he asked with a glance around the room. Lynn chuckled an angelic sound.   
“Don’t make fun of me, but I’m trying to study.”   
“Why would I make fun of you for studying?”  
“Because class doesn’t start for another three hours and there’s no one else in here until then.”   
This piqued Nathaniel’s interest. No one else meant he could have her all to himself if he stayed around, but he was worried he might wear out his welcome. “I think that’s very studious of you. I’m glad you’re applying yourself.” He should probably follow her example, he hadn’t come to class in weeks. “Why thank you,” she said with applied sophistication. “Why do you have two drinks?” Bingo, just the right opportunity.   
“I got one for free at the coffee shop. It’s a French vanilla latte, but I don’t like sugar and I already tried and failed at giving it to Amber. Would you like it?” Lynn’s eyes gleamed at the gift. “Yes, please! I so need coffee, I’m dying over here.” He placed the paper cup in her hands and shivered at the contact of their fingers. He watched her intensely as she took a drink and saw her throat move. He imagined her swallowing his cum with that same loving expression. He wanted her right here, right now, and on the table.   
He took a sip of his own and set it down. “So, since you’ve been back in town, have you made any fun plans yet?” Lynn nodded in the middle of another drink. “Yeah, actually. I was thinking of asking you to come with me.” Nathaniel gripped his leg through his jeans so hard that it broke one of his nails.


	4. The Tailgate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again guys, I hope you’re enjoying the fic so far. Before we delve into this long chapter, I just wanted to offer a bit of explanation for my European readers out there (just in case). The tailgate referred to in this chapter name is not actually referring to riding the ass of someone on the highway, rather, it refers to a miniature parade/barbeque that schools can do before the homecoming game at the beginning of a sports season. This is followed by the game and then a party is sometimes held the next day (usually a dance in secondary school). However, yes, the chapter can humor the idea of the title taking a double meaning… ;)

With his heart beating faster than he ever imagined possible, Nathaniel held himself back from leaning in with eager eyes and ears, ready to hear whatever Lynn had to say. “You know how our school is planning on having a tailgate tomorrow? You and I haven’t had the chance to spend as much time catching up since I moved back, so I was wondering if you’d, maybe, like to...I dunno, take me to it?” He couldn’t help himself from replying immediately, his excitement was overflowing as blood rushed into his cheeks. “I’d love to. What time should I pick you up?”

She looked up towards the ceiling, tapping her chin playfully. “I was thinking you could stop by my dorm room about a half-hour before it begins. That way we’ll have time to walk down to the parade line.” Nathaniel nervously ran his cold fingers over his mouth, feeling the heat that radiated from his lips. He still couldn’t help from smiling. “That sounds fine to me. I’ll text you before I leave my place.”  
In the middle of another drink, Lynn’s eyes widen and she hurriedly shakes her head before gently slapping Nathaniel’s thigh, which sends a gargantuan shiver up his spine. Once she swallowed, she paused for a moment. “That reminds me, I’m so sorry! When you left me and Rosa at the Snake Room last week, I didn’t get the chance to tell you I broke my phone while I was away. So, I ended up getting a new one with a new number and didn’t have yours…” she trailed off, picking up her phone that was resting face down on the desk. 

“Here,” she said, handing the phone over to him. “Would you put in your number for me? I’ll text you so you have mine after.” With a nod and a smile, Nathaniel quickly typed in his number and shakily handed the phone back to Lynn. He felt like a teenager again. Lynn wasted no time in sending a text over to him. 

*** Hey Nath ♥***

If someone never thought it possible to hold back tears of joy from seeing two words and one emoji, Nathaniel would soon prove that sorry bastard wrong. For a split moment, he thought about typing back something childish like “Hey, nice tits,” but he put that idea aside. Instead, he responded simply:

*** Hey Lynn ☺***

Nathaniel saved her contact then cleared his throat, standing up with his coffee. “Well, I don’t want to distract you any more than I already have. I have to get going myself, class starts soon.” As if he was actually going to class, fuck that. He just did what he planned to do today, and that didn’t involve school. When he turned to leave, Lynn spoke once more. “What class are you going to?”

“Oh, um, English Literature.”  
“Room number?”  
“M120?”  
Lynn responded with a sneaky grin. 

“You know...I ran into Amber the other day. She told me you’ve been skipping classes pretty frequently. I might have to cancel our little get together if I don’t see you in class today.” God damn, she got him. She got him really good. Nathaniel tsked and rubbed the back of his neck. “So she told you that, did she? Yeah...alright, I’ll go.” Lynn beamed back at him. “That’s my good boy.” Nathaniel was on cloud nine. He wanted her to praise him more and more, but he would have to earn it. It looked like he was going to class after all. 

* * *

When Lynn had said yesterday that she would be checking up on him, she meant it. During the lecture, Nathaniel saw her face peer through the argyle pattern glass window. They made eye contact and shared a sweet smile with each other. With a polite wave, she walked away, leaving Nathaniel defenseless against his wild daydreams. Something stirred in him that moment and it left him with a fuzzy feeling inside.  
That night, as he was falling asleep with Blanche curled up next to him, he still felt the warmth of her smile. She felt like the comforting sunshine through a window on a cold winter’s day. When he slept, he dreamed of something quite foreign to himself: their wedding. He dreamed so vividly of her meeting him at the end of the aisle in the apse of the church. Purple and blue stained glass windows cast a romantic hue onto Lynn’s white dress. No one else was in the church, it was just the two of them. 

When they leaned in to kiss, there was a loud scream from the choir. It was the coffee child, Hyun, who kept screaming with his eyes wide and now bulging out of his skull, flapping his mouth open and closed. It reminded Nathaniel of a fish out of water gasping for air. Hyun kept screaming rhythmically until he began to melt down to his bones, still piercing the now sour and musty air with his terrible shrieks. Boils festered on his skin, popping open one by one with bloody streams of pus. His screams became more distorted and lifeless as he merely stood in front of the two of them, accepting his death. Lynn screamed in fear and faded away, leaving Nathaniel all alone with the bubbling pile of flesh that was once their schoolmate. 

He woke up in a sweat, thrashing his arms out. Blanche was already on the other side of the room, hopping up onto his reading chair. With shallow panting, Nathaniel put his hand to his forehead. He was grimy and covered in sweat. What the hell was with that nightmare? Nathaniel chalked it up to his vision of Hyun ruining everything for him. With a huff, he looked to his bedside alarm clock which was going off. He smacked it angrily and got out of bed to take a shower. Today was the big day. 

Another day, another ritual masturbation. This morning’s topic was Lynn dressed up in one of those cheap sexy nurse Halloween costumes. Nathaniel wanted to go back to sleep to make the day go by faster, but there was no way he could go back to sleep now. It was either lay awake in bed trying to sleep or going to class in case Lynn checked to make sure he was attending again. It was a different class, but he couldn’t take the chance.

Suffering through classes wouldn’t have been as bad if there weren’t something so important waiting just after his final one of the day. Once Nathaniel left the main building on campus, he walked across the cobblestone ground towards the canteen to check if the snack section had any breath mints. While inside, he sheepishly took out his phone and hovered his thumb around Lynn’s contact, giddy with excitement. He wiggled his toes inside his shoes and drew in a deep breath. 

*** Just got out of class. Meet you in 15? ***

He looked around for any mints available and fortunately found some Icebreakers. Once purchased, he popped two in his mouth and rushed to look at his phone as soon as it buzzed. 

*** Yes, please! I’ll be waiting for you~ ^^ ***

Nathaniel choked on his minty saliva and wiped his mouth. He trembled at this meager text message that rocked him to his core. She was waiting for him. For him and him alone. Oh, it was so sweet. The next fifteen minutes were an agonizing wait but he somehow managed to pull through.

Walking into the girls’ dorm was no unfamiliar task to Nathaniel. He had done it dozens of times, and with a different woman each time, but this time he was extremely weak in the knees. He glared out of the corner of his eyes, looking around for anyone who might spoil this moment for him. Safe and sound, he pressed the elevator button and soon rode up to Lynn’s floor. 

Very mechanically, he knocked on her door and was surprised when a short black girl with cute pouty lips answered. “Um, hey. Is Lynn there?” he asked. The girl gave him the once-over and looked back into the room. “Hey, the gigolo is here for you.” Nathaniel grit his teeth until it felt like they would shatter in his mouth. Just who does this chick think she is? He’s more than just that. “Thanks, be out in a second!” It sounded like she was getting herself together in the bathroom. Before long, Lynn appeared in the doorway sporting a white crop top, forest green short shorts, and brown strappy sandals. She looked like summertime beauty personified. 

“Yeleen, this is Nathaniel. Nathaniel, Yeleen. Nath and I went to high school together.” Even with the proper introduction, neither Nathaniel or Yeleen said anything to each other, they only stared. “Anyway,” Lynn interrupted the awkward silence, “we’re heading off to the tailgate. Are you going later?” Yeleen shook her head. “No, I don’t think so. Have fun,” she said before shutting the door and leaving the two alone. They both looked at each other and giggled. “Shall we?” she said. “We shall,” he said.

Nathaniel and Lynn made their way down to the tailgate, far down the street where it was supposed to start. They walked with many of their schoolmates, following the pick-up trucks full of club members as they threw candy and cheap bead necklaces at the crowd. It was surreal and more than Nathaniel felt he could ever ask for, even if it was so simple. He found himself falling in love all over again. 

When the parade was over, many students remained on the quad to sample barbeque goodies from the local vendors. Nathaniel and Lynn were no different as they lingered around in front of the art building, but neither of them made a move for snacks. “Hey, follow me for a second. I wanna show you something,” she said, holding out her hand. Nathaniel gently took it as his heart leaped into his throat. 

Lynn walked him over towards the infirmary building, much to Nathaniel’s confusion, but he didn’t care and it was sublime to have her holding him. Suddenly, she pushed him forward through a thick overgrowth of ivy vines and into a small courtyard. It seems this place had been long forgotten. A small corner of their own personal paradise, really. Nathaniel had never noticed that sandwiched between the art building and the infirmary there was a hidden space where the buildings left a small square footage of bare grass.

“I wanted to share this with you,” she whispered. He could actually hear her whisper now that they were far away from the crowd. “I don’t think anyone else knows about this place. I discovered it on accident. I thought it might be nice to...catch up since I’ve been gone so long.” As if moving in slow motion, Lynn planted her lips on his. Nathaniel’s eyes fluttered shut before he brought his hands up to place them on the small of her back, bringing her in closer.

They worked their lips together in a heated frenzy, fueled drastically by the many years of pining that Nathaniel had endured. His mind went blank as he pawed all over her, feeling how soft she was, how smooth her hair was. God, was she ever perfect. Her lips tasted of cherry gloss, something that would be burned into his mind forever. In a swift motion, Nathaniel scooped Lynn off the ground and pressed her back against the brick wall behind her. She wrapped her legs around him as he pressed his groin into hers, feeling the warmth radiate from her core. 

Lynn brought her hands up to grip his hair at the roots, drawing a hungry growl from Nathaniel’s throat. He brought his mouth down to her neck, kissing desperately and smelling the intoxicating aroma of her signature perfume. “I always thought you’d be a good kisser,” she said with a sultry breath. “Wait until you find out what else I can do…” he replied with a husky tone. Nathaniel’s regular workouts paid off for this exact moment. He drew her away from the wall and tossed her up into the air as she squealed in surprise, catching her quickly. She weighed light as a feather to him.

“Put one leg around my neck,” he said, stepping closer to the wall once more. Lynn followed his orders and Nathaniel moved to hold Lynn steady with his left arm, mirroring her right leg. With his free hand, he began rubbing her clit through the thin fabric of her shorts, placing sloppy kisses further down. Lynn shuddered at his touch and slapped her hand over her mouth, trying to suppress moans of pleasure. Before long, Lynn’s other hand was thickly rooted in Nathaniel’s blond locks once again as she orgasmed from his touch. If it wasn’t for Nathaniel’s long tank top covering his groin, Lynn might have noticed later on how dripping he was with precum. 

Nathaniel gently placed her back down on the ground with wobbly legs and leaned in, kissing her passionately. He wanted her to feel just how hard she made him, how she and she alone made him feel. He wanted to love her so hard that it made her cry. He loved her. He loved her so much. Just as Lynn was about to remove her shorts, she felt a familiar buzz. “Oh shit,” she whispered as she checked her phone to see who was calling. Her phone read “Clemence”. With a panicked look, Lynn met Nathaniel’s hazy eyes. “I’m late for work, I have to go…!” Nathaniel grabbed her hand as she tried to leave. “Lynn, I...please, we could stay together a bit longer…” 

Lynn’s eyes were sympathetic and guilty. “I’m so sorry, Nath. I’ll make it up to you.” With that, she stumbled out of the ivy and left him alone just as the sun was beginning to set. He dropped to the ground and began to cry. These were no tears of sadness; anyone could see that as plain as day, Nathaniel was crying with a smile on his face. So many years of only dreaming about what he just did were finally realized. However, he still had to take care of the throbbing ache within his jeans. He unzipped his pants, spit in his hand, and got to work.


	5. The Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Surprise, bitch. I bet you’d thought you’d seen the last of me. I want to say that I hope the readers here have been handling 2020 alright. I haven’t updated this story since before quarantine, and it’s certainly been a doozy of a year, especially for us Americans. Much love and many wishes to those of you who have been affected by the virus; whether you became/are sick or know someone who was, or God forbid lost someone you cared about, I say with sincerity that you are in my thoughts and I wish the best for you and both your physical and mental health.   
> I wanted to write another chapter to give the readers a nice surprise, so I hope that if you’re having a bad day, this fucked up “love” story makes your day a little better, even if that’s a stretch. Happy Holidays everyone.

Hours later, Nathaniel sat still in his dark bedroom, reliving the earlier events over and over while they were still fresh in his mind. His face was hot and his heart still felt like it was beating 1,000 miles per minute. A flash of memory of Lynn squeezing her leg tighter on his shoulder sent a shiver down his spine. The echo of her gentle moans gave him goosebumps and made his hair stand on end. The way her legs wobbled cutely when he put her back down forced him to sigh deeply. He loved her so much. So. Much.   
His eyelids felt heavy. It was almost as if he was in a trance, all of the mental images of her hazing and swirling together behind his cloudy gaze. In this private world of his, he didn’t have to worry that she was seeing someone else. It was just the two of them in that overgrown cavity. Their own private Eden. The rest of the world didn’t exist during this time, it was just Nathaniel and Lynn. Lynn and Nathaniel. He slowly rubbed his thighs, feeling the bumps and ridges of his stylish jeans.  
Nathaniel barely noticed when his phone began buzzing atop his desk. He shook his head lazily, blinking around as his concentration broke and shifted. He rose to collect it and checked the recent messages. There was a sole text on display from Amber. 

***I got a signing bonus! Enjoy a coffee on me.***

Below that was a Venmo notification that he received $5. Nathaniel thanked her simply and slid his phone into his pocket. He supposed that he could leave his apartment for some decaf. It was a nice night and Nathaniel decided that a walk and a freshly cleared head would make tonight’s masturbation session more enriching. Nathaniel grabbed his coat, locked up, and headed for the Cozy Bear.

***

Upon arrival, it was already dark outside. Multiple figures moved around behind the sparkling clear glass windows that someone apparently took very good care of. Just before Nathaniel entered through the decorative front door, his body jolted at the sight of Lynn carrying trays towards the back of the cafe. His pulse quickened at the sight of her alone. So this was where she had to run off to. It’s not like the university room and board is free, of course, she had to keep a part-time job.   
Clearing his throat, he then stepped through the door, a small set of sleigh bells signaling his entrance. Lynn turned around abruptly and smiled when she saw him, her cheeks flushing slightly. “Nath, hey! Just give me one second, I’ll be right back out.” With that, she shuffled through the kitchen door and left him alone. Nathaniel quickly walked over to the counter, spying a set of keys with girly keychains attached to them sitting behind the cash register. Like a man possessed, he reached for and pocketed them. The cafe didn’t close for another hour and a half and it looked like Lynn was the only one there. He had time.  
She came back only a moment later, wiping her hands on her apron. “Hi! What can I get you?” Nathaniel swallowed, his throat was completely dry. “Hey, could I get a decaf americano? I didn’t know you worked here.” Lynn picked up a paper cup and scribbled his name on the side. “Yeah, I just got this job not too long ago. I needed something to be able to pay for my room on campus.” Nathaniel nodded, looking around the cafe to make sure no one was looking at him funny. There were a few other patrons sitting in booths and at tables, but it seemed that no one caught him.   
“I can’t say that living on campus has ever interested me...you must have a strong attention span to get all your work done with the noisy neighbors,” he said, bringing his own attention span back to focus on her. Lynn turned towards the espresso machine and started to work on his order, banging out the old grounds from the previous customer’s drink. He silently appreciated the way her bottom shook as she emptied the grounds into a small, wooden collection bin labeled “Compost” in white chalk over a black chalkboard.   
“I always thought you were smart for keeping a place of your own. It’s hard to find an apartment like yours nowadays. I’m still surprised that you found it when we were in high school together,” she replied. Nathaniel’s ego puffed up at her compliment. She thinks I’m smart, he thought with a smile. Lynn poured the small cup of espresso over the hot water in the paper cup and brought it over to him, popping an eco-friendly plastic lid on top. “For the man who has it all,” she announced. He gulped inaudibly, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Her smile was electric and he could feel it burn his skin to a crisp. “I wouldn’t say I have it all,” Nathaniel chuckled. He didn’t have her, not officially anyway.   
“Be sure to come back again when you do have it all then. Share it with me,” she joked and turned to wash out some blenders resting on top of water spigots. “I promise to,” he said with a sigh before taking a step back. They exchanged their goodbyes and Nathaniel quickly left the cafe, making a beeline for the campus.  
By the time he reached the women’s dormitory, he was covered in sweat and huffing excessively. Running with a hot coffee in your hand and wearing a thick winter coat doesn’t generally mean you cool off easily. He felt around in his coat pocket for Lynn’s girly keys and confirmed they were still there before taking the elevator up to her floor. Once outside her room, he looked around to confirm the lack of eyes and dropped to the ground to look underneath the door for any light coming through. None. Hopefully, this meant that her roommate What’s-Her-Face was gone. It turned out that Lynn was indeed the type of girl to keep keys with printed patterns on them, but finding her dorm key was easy since it was the only generic brass key on the ring. Taking another look around his surroundings, Nathaniel quickly unlocked the door and went inside.   
Thankfully, her roommate was gone. Probably still out with her friends, partying after the tailgate had ended. Nathaniel took a moment to simply breathe in her air. It was soft-smelling, laced with perfume or perhaps a wall-mounted air freshener. Either way, it smelled like her, which made him sigh deeply. If he could get high off of this scent, this feeling, he would. He walked over to her bed slowly, setting his coffee cup down before running his hand over the top of her desk. It was easy to tell this bed was Lynn’s because it was unmade and had a stuffed llama on top. Miss Roommate seemed more like the type to keep her bed spick and span, and with a glance, he could tell he was right.   
Nathaniel sat down slowly on the edge of her bed and practically dove into her pillows, inhaling their scent. Lynn probably went to bed last night with wet hair because her pillows smelled like shampoo or body wash. Being sure to keep his feet off the bed, he turned onto his side and held one of the pillows in his arms tightly. Maybe if he pretended it was her, he would feel less lonely. For the first time in a long time, he felt at peace with himself. Simultaneously, his heartbeat was beginning to quicken. Perhaps his version of peace differed from a textbook definition, but that was what peace really felt like, right?   
Just as his eyelids were drooping, he looked over to the clock on Lynn’s desk and shot up. He was running out of time if he wanted to get her keys back to the cafe. He couldn’t bear to leave just yet, not without something to tide himself over until he could come back here again. Nathaniel sprang up from the bed and tossed the pillow back into place, shaking his hands as his eyes darted over the room and landed on an armoire. With haste, the doors of the armoire flew open as Nathaniel inspected its contents to confirm whether or not the clothes inside were Lynn’s; they were. Nathaniel crouched down and placed his hand on the interior wood base, feeling around through the clothes that had fallen from their hangers and been forgotten. He picked a thin t-shirt at the bottom of the pile and held it in front of himself.   
It was a white see-through t-shirt with a crystal ball screen printed on the front. Underneath the crystal ball, it read “Like What You See?” in curly hot pink lettering. How funny, he thought to himself. In the small drawers underneath the main cabinet, Nathaniel found Lynn’s underwear. Similar to the t-shirt, he reached all the way in the back of the drawer to grab a pair of forgotten panties but was met with a silk drawstring bag. Nathaniel brought it out (as well as a pair of panties that he stashed in his deep coat pocket) and pulled the mouth of the bag open. Inside was a sizable vibrator with a clitoral attachment. Nathaniel had never actually seen one of these in person before, just in pornography, so it was rather intriguing to have one in his hands. He blushed, thinking of perhaps getting to use it on Lynn in the future if she would let him.   
He stowed the bag away just as quickly as he found it and stuffed the t-shirt into his other pocket. With one last check, Nathaniel made sure that everything was as he found it when he came into the room. He had almost forgotten that he brought coffee in and snagged it off the desk before he left it there entirely. With fumbling hands, he left the room and locked the door the way it had been earlier. He hid the keys away just in the nick of time; when he turned around, the elevator door opened up and Miss Roommate stepped out. It was evident from her face that she had a long day. She readjusted her backpack on her shoulder and looked up quizzically at Nathaniel as they passed in the hallway. “Are you looking for Lynn? She’s at work,” she said in a deadpan voice. Nathaniel looked back at her with an amicable smile. “Thanks.”  
Nathaniel checked the time on his phone once he was outside. Twenty minutes until the cafe closed, he could arrive early if he ran. Nathaniel opted for a speedwalk, drinking his coffee on the way so that it would be gone by the time he got back to the cafe. He chugged the final gulps of his drink in the alleyway in front of the soft yellow lights that beamed out of the Cozy Bear and proceeded to chuck the cup into an open dumpster. For added measure, Nathaniel aloofly dropped Lynn’s keys out of his pocket and acted surprised when he picked them back up, just in case anybody saw him.   
When he walked up to the door, he saw Lynn frantically looking around inside under the booths. He rapped on the door with his knuckle and Lynn jumped up too suddenly and hit her head on the booth table, making Nathaniel wince. Lynn could see him at the door and her face looked like it might catch on fire with how red her cheeks flushed. She unlocked the door from the inside and poked her head out. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you,” he said with a chuckle. “No need to apologize, I just wasn’t aware of my surroundings,” Lynn replied, rubbing her head. “Did you need something?” Nathaniel shook his head. “No, but I thought you might know who lost these. I found them in the alleyway when I was coming home from my walk,” he said as he lifted his hand up, dangling Lynn’s girly keys in front of her. Lynn exclaimed with joy as she took the keys out of his hands and wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face in his chest. “Oh my gosh, thank you so much! I’ve been looking for these for almost an hour! I must have dropped them when I went on break. Nathaniel wanted to squeeze her back in a hug and inhale the scent that he missed already from her dorm room, but he played it cool as always, opting to give her a pat on the back. “No big deal, I’m glad I found them.”


End file.
